Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 06
is the 6th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and is the 108th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired in Japan on May 8, 2011, and is set to air in America on November 17, 2012. Plot Gingka and co have just relieved themselves from their battles with Ryuga who leaves them. Gingka thinks about what Ryuga said. They need to get stronger and decide to do this. He confronts Kyoya and asks him for help. They need to become stronger as Legendary Bladers. Kyoya accepts to help train Gingka and himself to become stronger. The Bladers battle near giant rocks as their Beys clash with explosions while in their heated battle. The rest spectate as Kenta wants to become a Legendary Blader like Gingka but does not think he can. Yuki tells him he will help him. Kenta smiles at this and accepts this. Meanwhile Sarah visits the gang but is surprised when she sees Kenta and Yuki battling. The Beys fight but Sagittario is having a very hard time fighting Anubius. Kenta turns in doubt that he will ever become a Legendary Blader as Sarah is saddened by this. Later, the gang have a feast courtesy of Sara's Father. They all say their thank you but Kenta is still saddened by the fact that he failed to become a Legendary Blader. The next day, Kenta trains with cans just like Sarah used to. Sagittario succeeds at this but Kenta still does not seem fit. Sarah then approches him and offers to help with her own Bey. Back at village, the volcano has begun to erupt; lava is already spurting out. The villagers panic at this while Gingka and Co. try to stay calm. Sarah's Father attempts to find Sarah while Gingka and friends try to stop the eruption. Kenta and Sarah try to get back to the village but get stuck in a dead-end when fiery rocks, caused by the volcano get in their path. Sarah begins to cough due to the smoke. Kenta launches Sagittario at the rocks attempting to break it but fails. He finds the power inside of him to break through the rock and saves Sarah and himself. They escape to the village where Sarah hugs her father. Kenta oversees Gingka, Kyoya, and Yuki using their power as Legendary Bladers to stop the volcanoes lava and have it instead escape into the water. The villagers rejoice at this while Kenta is just sad. The gang gets onto a boat and when Kenta talks to them. He states he wants to journey on his own to become a Legendary Blader. They are in doubt at first but Gingka accepts this. Kenta boards a ship where he shakes hands with Gingka and sets sail on his own so that he can become a Legendary Blader on his own. Events *Ryuga agrees to join the search for the Legendary Bladers on the condition he can do so on his own. *Gingka, Kenta, Yuki and Kyoya all train together. *Kenta leaves the group and begins his adventure to become a Legendary Blader. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Ryuga *Sarah *Sarah's Father *Villagers Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's; Featured) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) Featured Beybattles New *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs. Kyoya Tategami (Fang Leone 130W2D) vs Yuki Mizusawa (Mercury Anubius 85XF) = No Outcome *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Yuki Mizusawa (Mercury Anubius 85XF) = Yuki Mizusawa (Mercury Anubius 85XF) wins Gallery 4d 108 004.png Videos Trivia *This episode aired on the American 2011 Mother's Day. *There is an Animation Error where Fang Leone Shows up as Rock Leone when it destroys an Tree Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes